Chemically Altered Personality
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: It seems that Kokonoe has a surprise for Nu. How will this affect Nu and Ragna at home? ONE-SHOT. Please R


**Chemically Altered Personality**

"Hey, Kokonoe. What's up? You hardly ever drop by here anymore. Is something wrong?" Ragna said as the pink haired cat girl walked in. As always, she had a lollipop in her mouth and a scowl on her face. She was a good person, but she always had something to complain about when it came to Ragna.

"Hey, is Nu here? I need to speak with her. I have no use to talk to an idiot like you." She asked in a hurry. Ragna was used to the comments, but he hated to let her off with nothing.

"I may be an idiot, but I also have no use to talk to a cat girl who can't seem to decide whether she should be helpful or hurtful. Yeah, Nu is here. She was in her room last I saw her." Ragna said waving a hand while walking away.

"Oh, by the way…There are some treats in the kitchen…feel free to help yourself." He said as he closed the door to his room. Kokonoe stamped her foot in anger. That man really pissed her off.

"Argh! Whatever. I'll just go see Nu and forget about him." She said to herself as she walked up to the door where Nu was just beyond. Kokonoe knocked and waited for a second with no answer.

"Nu! Are you in there? It's Kokonoe. I need to talk to you for a minute!" She yelled. She didn't hear an answer so she decided to let herself in. She opened the door to find the girl sound asleep, curled up on a beanbag. Kokonoe had to admit, she was slightly jealous of how naturally cute this girl was.

"Well, this will be easier than I thought." She said quietly to herself as she pulled a small syringe from her pocket. She grinned maliciously as she closed in on the sleeping figure.

* * *

"I wonder how Kokonoe and Nu are doing. I guess I will go check on them." He said as he walked out of his room only to be bumped into by Kokonoe who had a look on her face like she was freaking out about something.

"Hey, Kokonoe, what's wrong? You look like something has gotten you freaked. The treats not to your liking?" Ragna smirked. Kokonoe just turned her head as she ran out the door.

"Nothing. I have to go. See you later, Meathead." Kokonoe said before she ran off in a huff.

"Nu…What did you do this time? I know you like company, but you don't have to scare everyone off with your eccentricities." Ragna yelled back so Nu could hear him. He then saw the girl step out in front of him and to his surprise, she did not try to glomp him like she normally does. She even seemed to be…blushing.

"Um…Ragna…Did Nu do something wrong? Nu is sorry." She said as she hung her head down and stared at the floor. Ragna was taken aback by this. Nu never acted this way.

"Nu, are you alright?" Was all Ragna managed to say to the small girl. Nu looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Ra..Ragna? C…C…Can Nu give you a..a hug?" She said that last part with what looked like great difficulty. Now Ragna knew something was wrong. She never asks, she just takes them when she sees him. She is acting really weird. He pulled out his phone and sent Kokonoe a text asking her what happened.

"Uh, sure Nu. Just don't knock me over like you do every other time." He laughed. The girl got a pouty look on her face as she shyly shuffled over and softly embraced Ragna. Ragna was pleasantly surprised at this.

"_Wow, she is actually really cute right now." _He thought. He wrapped his arms around her and she looked up at him.

"Ragna, Nu is sorry if she has done something wrong. Nu will go back to her room now." She said hanging her head again. Ragna thought that she was acting like one of those cute shy girls from some of the anime he has seen. He felt his phone buzz with a text. He opened it to find it was a reply from Kokonoe.

"_Idiot. I gave her an experimental medication that was supposed to make her the perfect person. All it did, though, was change her personality to shy and timid. It is a disaster."_

Ragna sighed. He had to admit, he kind of liked this, but he was angry at Kokonoe for using Nu as a test subject. He wondered if the effect would wear off. He looked up to see Nu shuffling back to her room.

"Nu wait. Would you like to do something together? It has been awhile since we have spent some time together actively." Ragna said. Nu looked back with a small smile on her face. She turned around and bowed at Ragna.

"Yes, Nu would like that very much. Thank you Ragna." She said looking up with the sweetest smile Ragna has ever seen on the girl. Ragna about lost it right there. The girl was much too cute when she was acting like this. He felt weak in the knees from this tiny interaction.

"Great. How about we watch a movie together then? We can lay down and watch it on the TV in my room , if you like." Ragna said. Nu blushed furiously at this and stepped forward a bit.

"W..W..W..W..What? Like lay down with Ragna? Like…together?" Nu said while closing her eyes. Ragna just chuckled. He was kind of enjoying this he had to admit. He grabbed Nu's hand and led her into his room. He put the movie into his DVD player and lay down on the bed with Nu.

"R…R…Ragna? Can Nu…Can Nu…Um…Get closer?" Nu said. She had not been paying much attention to the movie and was probably trying to work up the nerve to say that the entire time.

"Of course, Nu. I don't mind." He said. With that, Nu slowly slid over to Ragna and laid her head on his chest and continued to watch the movie. Ragna could tell she was tensed up, though. He put his arm around her to try and make her feel more secure.

"T…Thank you, Ragna. Nu is happy." She said as she hugged closer to him. Ragna smiled and just hugged her back. Soon, the movie was at the final scene. As the movie finished, He heard the soft snoring of Nu in rhythm with his breathing.

"You know, Nu? I think I could get used to this. I really enjoyed myself tonight. Although I accept you either way. I'll protect you. I promise." He said as he looked down at the sleeping girl. He brushed some of her silver hair out of her face.

"Ragna…" She whispered in her sleep. He smiled and hugged her closer. He figured this wasn't such a bad thing after all. He would ask Kokonoe later if this was permanent or not. For now, he would just enjoy it.

"Nu, you will always be with me, and I with you. Don't forget that." He said as he drifted off to sleep with the small girl tucked safe into his arms.

"Nu is happy"

* * *

**END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Just a small fic of fluff between Ragna and Nu. Still on my Nu binge it seems. Let me know what you guys think. Please R&R. Thanks.**

**-Echoesofmercy**


End file.
